Pengganti yang Tepat
by Ms. Exypnos
Summary: Al belum bisa melepaskan Rose yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Rose Malfoy. Di saat yang bersamaan, ada seseorang yang juga belum bisa melepaskan Scorpius. Akankah mereka jadian? Baca saja.../GaJe, sorry for bad summary.
Summary : Al belum bisa melepaskan Rose yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Rose Malfoy. Di saat yang bersamaan, ada seseorang yang juga belum bisa melepaskan Scorpius. Akankah mereka jadian? Baca saja.../GaJe, sorry for bad summary.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik JK Rowling. Alur, plot, dan OC milik saya.

Warning : GaJe, OOC, typo(s), abal, ide pasaran (mungkin), dll.

A/N : Saya tdk tahu ini sebuah ff, ficlet, atau drabble. Saya ngebut, publish dua langsung. Lagi banyak ide. Takut hilang. Hehe...

* * *

 **Pengganti yang Tepat**

 **Ms. Exypnos © 2016**

 **Harry Potter milik JK Rowling**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al berjalan menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan di kantornya. Ia sedang mencari seseorang. Di pintu terakhir yang ada di ruangan itu, ia melihat seseorang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tanpa melihat wajahnya, ia tahu siapa dia. Rambut ikal pendek sebahu yang berwarna coklat tua. Dengan ruangan penuh buku dan alat musik. Siapa yang memiliki ruangan seperti itu selain putri dari seorang Oliver Wood?

"Venus Wood," panggil Al. Gadis itu mendongak.

"Ya?" jawabnya dengan suara serak. _Oke, Al. Suaranya memang seperti itu,_ batin Al.

"Apakah Rose dan Scorpius _benar-benar_ akan menikah bulan ini?" tanya Al datar. Venus menghela napas, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya. Itu benar. Oh, maaf. Al, silakan duduk. Maaf ruanganku berantakan. Kuulangi. Berita itu memang benar. Mereka akan menikah akhir bulan ini. Aku bahkan sudah dapat undangannya." Gadis itu membuka laci di meja kerjanya, lalu menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna merah dan hijau. "Aku jadi merasa mendapat sebuah undangan _Christmas Eve."_

"Di sini dikatakan bahwa pernikahan akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 27 Desember. Ya, masih suasana Natal, memang," kata Al.

"Menurutmu... Mereka cocok?" tanya Venus. Al mendongak menatap gadis yang dulunya Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor.

"Ya... Mereka cocok. Kalau menurutmu?" Al balik bertanya.

"Cocok, sih... Tapi jujur. Aku masih belum bisa melepaskan Scorpius sepenuhnya," kata Venus. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. Al tahu kisah mereka. Karena ia pun juga demikian. Ia masih belum bisa melepaskan Rose- _nya._ Ya, walaupun mereka tidak pacaran, dan tidak ada yang tahu perasaan Al—selain Venus, tentu saja (dengan Legilimens)—tapi pemuda yang sekarang sedang menjalani pelatihan Auror bersama Venus dan Scorpius ini belum bisa melepaskannya.

Dulu, saat tahun ketujuh, Rose menjadi siswa pertukaran pelajar ke Beauxbaton. Scorpius dan Venus yang menjadi Ketua Murid. Venus dan Scorpius sempat berhubungan beberapa bulan, tetapi Venus memutuskannya karena ia tidak mau menyakiti Rose. Venus yang tahu Scorpius lebih mencintai Rose juga tahu diri.

"Al, kurasa kita harus melepaskan mereka," kata Venus sambil menghela napas. Tubuhnya bergetar. Al menatap gadis itu. _Ia benar. Venus benar. Aku harus melepaskan Rose. Rose harus bahagia,_ kata Al dalam hati.

"Venus, kau mau menemaniku sore ini ke sebuah kafe Muggle? Ya... Pelatihan Auror pada masa pra-Natal tidak terlalu ketat, 'kan?" tanya Al. Venus tersenyum miris, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku siap-siap dulu," kata Venus. Ia berdiri. Al mencegahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau sudah terlihat manis seperti itu," kata Al. Venus mengernyit. Ia? Terlihat manis dengan menggunakan pakaian seperti ini? Al bercanda.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak peduli aku terlihat manis, pahit, asin, atau asam. Aku mau ganti. Tidak nyaman, tahu!" Venus pun pergi ke sebuah ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia keluar dengan memakai jins dan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna coklat.

"Kau terlihat seperti cowok, tahu! Nanti aku dikira _gay!"_ goda Al. Venus cemberut.

"Tidak peduli, Mr. Potter! Kau mau ganti, tidak?" tanya Venus. Al menggeleng. Ia sudah nyaman dengan jins dan kaus lengan panjangnya.

"Ayo," kata Venus. Ia mengambil jaket musim dinginnya, lalu menarik Al.

"Kau semangat sekali," komentar Al.

"Aku lapar," kata Venus. Al terkekeh. Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan Venus.

"Aku tunggu di luar. Ambil jaketmu," kata Venus di depan ruangan Al. AL mengangguk, lalu masuk.

.

.

"Kafe ini ramai juga," komentar Venus. Mereka ber- _apparate_ di sebuah gang, lalu keluar dari gang itu.

"Ya. Makanan dan minuman di sini memang enak," ucap Al sambil memandang plang bertuliskan _Brown's Caffe._

"Kafe ini bukan milik keluarga Aunt Lavender, 'kan?" tanya Venus. Al tertawa, lalu menggeleng.

"Bukan. Ayo," ia pun menggandeng gadis itu.

"Selamat sore! Saya Jasmine. Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan kafe itu.

" _Hot choco coffee,"_ kata keduanya berbarengan.

"Kau jangan meniruku!" kata Venus sewot. Al juga terlihat sewot.

"Siapa juga yang menirumu!" kata Al. Jasmine tersenyum geli.

"Anda berdua sangat cocok!" katanya. Al dan Venus saling membuang muka.

 _Siapa juga yang mau dengannya?_ batin Al.

 _Kalau bukan karena lapar, aku tidak mau menerima tawaran cowok ini!_ kata Venus dalam hati.

"Maaf, saya ulangi. Anda mau pesan apa?" ulang Jasmine.

" _Hot choco coffee,"_ kata Venus. Al mengangguk.

"Saya juga."

"Baiklah. Ada lagi?" tanya Jasmine. Keduanya menggeleng. Jasmine tersenyum.

"Pesanan akan segera datang," kata Jasmine. Gadis itu pergi ke dapur.

"Er... Al," panggil Venus. Al menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Lupakan kejadian barusan, oke? Jadi, apakah kau mau datang ke pesta pernikahan mereka berdua?" tanya Venus.

"Kalau aku dapat undangannya," kata Al enteng sambil mngangkat bahunya.

"Kau adalah saudaranya, Al! Kau harus datang walau tidak dapat undangan! Itu wajib!" kata Venus.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bertanya tadi?" tanya Al dingin. Venus menghela napas.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, Al. Aku hanya tidak mau Rose bersedih karena kau tidak datang," kata Venus.

"Ia tidak akan bersedih! Ia akan menjadi seorang Malfoy! Kenapa ia harus bersedih? Ia tidak peduli padaku, kau tahu!" bentak Al. Venus mengangguk perlahan.

"Oke. Baiklah. Terserah kau saja," kata gadis itu. Al menatapnya sekilas, lalu membuang muka ke arah pintu masuk.

Tak lama kemudian, Jasmine datang membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Silakan dinikmati," katanya ramah. Venus tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Al tetap menatap pintu masuk. Mereka berdua tidak berbicara sampai minuman mereka menjadi dingin.

"Aku duluan, Potter. Maaf dan terima kasih," kata Venus. Ia memberi tip di atas meja, berdiri, lalu keluar toko. Al tidak dapat mencegah gadis itu. Ia hilang dalam hujan salju. Al menghela napas, lalu meminum coklat-kopinya yang sudah dingin.

"Huh. Hari yang berat." Al memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantornya dan meminta maaf pada Venus Wood. Ia tahu ia yang salah.

Setelah membayar pesanannya, ia keluar dari kafe itu. Ia melihat sepasang muda-mudi berambut merah dan pirang yang sedang berciuman di sebuah gang. Mereka mengingatkan Al akan Rose dan Scorpius. Hatinya terasa sakit.

.

.

"Permisi? Venus?" panggil Al setelah mengetuk pintu ruangan Venus. Ia sudah berdiri di sana selama beberapa menit, tetapi pintu tidak dibuka.

"Eh, maaf, apakah Anda melihat Venus Wood?" tanya Al kepada seorang pria yang lewat di depan ruangan gadis itu. Pria itu berhenti, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Saya tidak melihatnya," jawabnya. Al tersenyum, mengangguk, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Pria itu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Al memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Mr. Potter!" panggil seorang wanita. Al menoleh ke sumber suara, lalu melihat seorang wanita sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Miss Grasshow?" tanya Al.

"Anda mendapat undangan pernikahan keluarga Malfoy dan Weasley," kata wanita itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna hijau dan merah, persis seperti undangan yang ditunjukkan Venus.

"Oh, terima kasih," kata Al. Grasshow mengangguk, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Al.

"Undangan pernikahan mereka..." gumam Al. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

.

.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Score, Rose," Al dapat mendengar saudara-saudaranya mengucapkan ucapan selamat kepada mereka berdua. Hanya Al, satu-satunya kerabat dekat Rose yang belum mengucapkan selamat untuk mereka. Bukannya ia tidak mau. Tetapi ia tidak sanggup.

Al hanya bisa meremas tangannya sendiri saat melihat Scorpius mencium Rose dengan mesra. Mereka terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia. Ia juga sempat melihat Venus menyalami mereka berdua. Ia bahkan memeluk Rose dan Scorpius! Tepuk tangan dan sorakan-sorakan yang dipimpin James dan Fred mendominasi suasana.

 _Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak bahagia menjadi pengantin baru?_ pikir Al. Al sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Ia berdiri, berniat keluar dari tempat itu. Tapi, niatnya terhenti saat ada yang menegurnya.

"Al?" suara itu terdengar cemas. Al berbalik dan melihat Venus Wood berdiri di belakangnya.

"Venus," kata Al datar.

"Maafkan aku waktu itu, Al," katanya sambil menunduk. Mau tidak mau, Al tersenyum tipis.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Maafkan aku karena sudah membentakmu. Kau pergi ke mana setelah itu?" tanya Al.

"Aku pulang ke rumahku. Aku sudah ijin liburan Natal. Maaf tidak memberitahumu," kata Venus. Al megangguk. Ia dapat merasakan amarahnya memudar. Dan akhirnya, ia tersenyum.

"Venus, maafkan aku. Maaf kalau ini terlalu mendadak. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Kurasa, aku mulai menyukaimu," kata Al. Venus menatapnya.

"Al—kurasa... Aku juga," kata Venus. "Aku mulai memikirkanmu saat aku pulang ke rumahku. Kakakku sering bertanya kenapa aku lebih sering melamun. Tetapi aku tidak menjawabnya karena aku masih bingung akan jawabnya. Tapi kurasa sekarang aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Aku sering melamun karena aku memikirkanmu."

"Venus..."

"Ya, Al?"

"Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan pengganti Rose."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pengganti Scorp dari kemarin."

"Itu kau, Venus."

"Itu kau, Al."

.

.

"Sudah kuduga mereka akan jadian akhirnya, Score," kata Rose sambil melihat ke arah Al dan Venus. Scorpius mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku sadar. Venus memang manis, _gorgeus, multitalent,_ dan keren. Tapi Al kasihan jika aku mendapat kalian berdua sekaligus. Maka aku berusaha melepas Venus dan mengejarmu," kata Scorpius. Rose terlihat sewot.

"Jadi kau tidak ikhlas melepas Venus?" tanya Rose. Scorpius tersenyum menggoda.

"Tentu tidak..." setelah itu, Scorppius menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Rose. James dan Fred berteriak keras.

.

.

"Al, kau belum menyalami mereka," kata Venus.

"Nanti saja."

"Mereka adalah saudaramu!"

"Kau adalah kekasihku."

"Baiklah."

Fin

Aduh! FF apa ini? FF pendek? Iya. Maaf kalau GaJe, OOC, typo(s), dll. Maafkan saya!

Bersediakah Anda me-review ff ini? Review, please?


End file.
